I Know What You Did While I Was In Hell
by xsammybabex
Summary: Sam swayed from left to right. He was drunk, of course he was. His brother was just sent to hell and well, he wasn't handling it all that well. Sam covered the dirt over the small wooden box that held his i.d, some graveyard dirt, and a black cat bone. He could barely believe he was going to make a deal to trade places with his brother. RATED T FOR TORTURE IN LATER SCENES
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Takes place in season 3. Sam makes a deal with a crossroads demon to trade places with Dean in hell. Rated T for torture in later scenes.**

**Authors note: Nope, don't own them.**

Sam swayed from left to right. He was drunk, of course he was. His brother was just sent to hell and well, he wasn't handling it all that well.

Sam covered the dirt over the small wooden box that held his i.d, some graveyard dirt, and a black cat bone.

"Come on! Where the hell are you?" Sam yelled, swinging the alcohol bottle that was gripped loosely in his hand.

"I was wondering whether to come or not. I mean, you shot one of my co-workers. Don't take this the wrong way, Sam, but you don't look so hot, buddy. I guess burying your brother didn't agree with you." The crossroads demon sneered.

"Well?"

"Well, let's see that special little knife of yours first." The demon said, taking a step forward.

Sam slammed the knife on an outdoor table near an abandoned shop that looked to be vacant for at least a few years now. The wood was warping around the small building and windows were shattered, probably when some teenagers wanted to have a little fun.

"No devil's traps, either. I'm not here to play games." Sam said, his hand resting near the dagger.

"Well, let me guess. You want to make a deal. And 'round and 'round the Winchesters go."

Sam sighed and without warning he planted the knife into the demons hand, causing it to brighten under his skin.

"I don't want ten years. I don't want one year. I don't want candy! I want to trade places with Dean."

"Wow, you Winchesters really do care about each other, more than anything I presume." The demon let out a evil laugh as he pulled the knife out of his hand.

"Just take me! It's a fair trade."

There was a long moment of silence and Sam's body was beginning to fill with rage. If this demon said no, he would just kill it and summon another one. He just wanted his brother out of there and he didn't care what it took.

"Ahh fine, but you know Sammy, your brother wont be very happy once he realizes what you've done."

Sam let out a sigh of relief. Finally, he was going to free his brother. He didn't care if that meant him rotting in hell for eternity. This was his brother he was talking about.

"I- I don't care." Sam slurred. "I just want my brother to be okay."

"Very well." The demon said, pacing the small lot they occupied.

"So shall we seal the deal?" Sam asked stepping towards the small petite woman. It was really sad, that there was a girl in there; just trapped, but he couldn't do anything about it. He had to get his brother out of there.

"You're going to regret this dear." She smiled stepping forward.

Her lips found Sam's, and with that they began to seal the deal.

She escaped the tender touch of Sam and looked him in the eyes. Her smile almost seemed to sadden, maybe somewhere in that crazy messed up demon head of hers she had feelings.

"So how does this wo-" Sam couldn't finish his sentence before a bright light appeared around him. It felt warm, maybe a little too warm. Gosh, he couldnt believe this was happening. He was going to spend eternity in hell, but he didn't care. He'd do anything for his brother.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Flashes appeared behind Deans eyelids.

He was being tortured, his body hung apart by hooks. "Sam." He yelled.

Blood covered his body, dripping aimlessly to the bottomless pit below him.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"Help." Deans voice was hoarse. "Help! Help!" He repeated trying to get air into his lungs. He was confused mostly because this didn't feel like hell. There was no pain, it was just silent and cold. Very cold.

Dean flicked on the lighter that he had in his ripped jean pocket. It surprised him that it was still there and hadn't fallen out.

Moving it around the small space he was in, he realized where he was. Underground. His light traveled above him where a wooden board met his gaze. He began to kick desperately at it.

Dirt found its way through to the board and pushed its way to Dean. He dropped his lighter as all of it went dark.  
>The dirt filled his lungs as Deans body followed upward. He hoped he wasn't far because he didn't know how much longer he could hold his breath.<p>

Air. Man, did it feel amazing. Dean gathered the air around him and pushed himself out of the small hole he was captured in.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"Wake up kid, I don't want you to miss all the fun we have planned. It would be such a pity if you slept through it all."

Sam's body jerked awake. Taking around his surroundings he came to terms that he was in some sort of cage. In fact, other cages surrounded him. Screaming victims rang in his ear, but all he could think of was his brother being alright. He hoped the demon didn't lie to him. He hoped that Dean was free.

"Get up!"

He felt a warm fist collide with his cheek as he let out a whimper.

"Oh you think thats bad, trust me. Thats nothing compared to what we have in store for you."

"We?" Sam asked anxiously, gripping his face.

Another man stepped in the cage just seconds after Sam asked the question.

"Yes we. What, did you think that deal you made was going to give you less torture than everyone else? Wrong. Oh gosh, how rude of me I should probably introduce myself. Im Lucifer and I believe we're going to be great friends."

-  
><strong>So that's it :) I hope its alright. Sorry for any grammatical and punctuality mistakes. <strong>  
><strong>I will try and update at least twice a week.<strong>  
><strong>Reviews would be awesome.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Dean's heart pounded, the heat causing sweat droplets to form on his forehead. "What the hell?" he said out loud.

He was in a big, open, grassy field. "Croatoan" was sketched out right where he arose from, while a perfect circle of fallen trees surrounded him.

He couldn't tell where he was, and by the looks of it he was far away from civilization. Taking his coat off, he wrapped it around his waist and began walking in the opposite direction. He didn't understand any of this, but he was defiantly sure he wasn't in hell anymore.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"AHHH please, please just stop." Sam begged, squeezing his hands in a fist.

"No can do kiddo, you made the deal, not me. This is what you had coming for you, and this is all you're going to get for well... forever. So you might as well get used to it."

Sam panted as another hook was placed in his other shoulder. He couldn't help but wonder if Dean had to go through all of this too. He hoped he hadn't, but knowing hell and being here for already a year, he was sure this had happened to Dean as well.

It dragged across his chest again.

"Noo! ple AHHH" Sam's breathing began to quicken as pieces of flesh were torn off of him.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Dean walked down an empty road, nearing a small gas station. He was grateful he finally found civilization, because he seemed to be walking for hours, non stop.

"Hello?" His voice was still sore as he pounded on the door.

When no answer came, Dean rolled off his outer shirt and broke the glass. He reached his arm inside and turned the knob.

Turning his gaze to the right of him, he saw a fridge that held water bottles and other soft drinks. Grabbing the bottle tightly in his hand, he gulped down the cool liquid then grabbed another and did the same.

He noticed the newspaper that rested on the small counter and lifted it to his face. It read "Thursday, September 18th"

"September?"

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam was down to bone now, his skin practically all gone.

It dragged across him again.

"Pl-ease." His voice pleaded with exhaustion.  
>It wasn't as painful as it was before, it almost seemed as through time, the pain would go away. That is until he was restored, and all of his skin was put back. Then the pain came back, and was much, much worse.<p>

He was really starting to miss Dean now. He wondered how upset he would be when he found out what Sam had done.

"Oh, Sammy, stop being a baby would you? I mean don't get me wrong, I love hearing you scream but I mean crying? Thats a little much, don't you think?"

Sam didn't reply, he was too tired.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Dean splashed the water over his dirt, covered face and eyed himself in the mirror.

His black t-shirt stuck to him as he lifted it to no scars or wounds. It confused him as he pulled it back down.

He moved his shoulder near the mirror and rolled up his sleeve to reveal a dark, black claw mark. He gasped in pain as he ran his fingers over it.

Dean walked through the aisles, grabbing various energy bars and snacks in general. He stopped when he found the "Busty Asian Beauties" magazine and smiled as he dropped it in his bag.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam was thrown back in the cage after being tortured for what seemed like forever...

"Hey, are you alright?" A quiet, calm voice asked.

Sam peered behind him. There sat a young girl, maybe 16 or 17. Her hair was stained with blood along with the rest of her.

"Yea, yea I think so. You?"

She shook her head slightly. "I'm not alright, I miss my mum." Her hands were clutched around her legs as she rocked back and forth.

"Why are you here? you don't seem like you belong here." Sam asked , studying the young, traumatized teen.

"I- I made deal a while ago. Why are you here?"

Sam laughed as he sat in the far corner, opposite of her. "Same reason actually, I wanted to trade places with my brother."

"Your brother was here?" She seemed confused. "Why would anyone want to trade places with someone in hell?"

"Cause he's my brother, and I love him."

"Oh, that makes sense... I guess."

There was a long moment of silence.

"What was his name?"

"Hhmm?" Sam asked, not realizing what she said.

"What was his name?"

"Dean, his name was Dean."

"Wait, as in Dean Winchester?"

Sam sat up a little more than before now.

"Yea, you knew him?" He asked, eager to distract himself from what he knew was coming to him later.

The girl shook her head again. "He was so kind to me." She smiled.

"I- I'm Emily"

"Sam."

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Dean wandered over to the cash register behind the counter. Pressing random buttons it finally opened and he began to loot the cash.

"Phone, I need a phone." he said looking around him.

He glanced out the window where he saw a pay phone.

"I guess that'll work." He said with a smirk.

He walked to the door and threw a quick glance around him before he made his way to the phone.

Dean pushed the quarters into the small slot until he heard a dial.

He began to dial Sam's number, but was then faced with fear when it said the number was out of order.

"Fine, Bobby it is."

He dialed another number.

"Yeah?" A stern voice said.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"It's me."

"Who's me?"

"Uhh, Dean. What do you not recognize my voice?" He chuckled into the phone.

There was a dial tone and Dean realized the line went dead. He huffed in annoyance and dialed the number again.

"Who is this?"

"Bobby listen to me."

"This ain't funny, call again and I'll kill ya."

Dean was just about to call again when he noticed a grey car out of the corner of his eye. His eyes lit up as he staggered over to the old, rusty car.

He got the car starting within minutes and pulled out of the gas station.

-  
><strong>TBC :D Wow thank you all so much for all the reviews. I appreciate it! Sorry again for any mistakes. Here's chapter 2<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's body slouched against the cellar wall. His palms were pressed against the cold floor beneath him. Everything hurt, but it was a different kind of pain that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Tears managed to escape his dry, shut eyelids. "I miss you Dean, gosh." He sighed. "I miss you so much. I know you probably hate me right now, but you have to understand that I had to do it. You're my brother."

Sam laughed, was he really talking to himself again? He found it soothing somehow though. Sometimes he imagined Dean was there with him, telling him everything was going to be okay.

Sam wanted so badly to sleep all the pain away. Maybe he would wake up, and everything would be okay again. Maybe his brother wouldn't be in hell and they would be together again, but Sam knew that was nearly impossible to happen since he couldn't fall asleep in the first place. There was no sleeping in hell, there was no forgetting, and there was no moving on. He would never get out, and just even realizing he would be here for eternity freaked him out more than the thought of his brother still being in hell without his knowledge.

Sam jerked awake when he noticed the small clingy sound coming from outside his cell. The door opened and there stood Lucifer with the biggest smile on his face.

"Hey kiddo, it's your turn."

Sam backed up hysterically, hoping that maybe somehow he wouldn't have to go back.

Lucifer crossed his arms as he stared wide eyed at Sam. "Oh, come on Sammy we don't have all day." He said snapping his fingers.

Everything went black after that but only for a split second.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Dean reared the stolen car to the side of the road. Taking a moment to gather himself, he breathed a sigh of relief. He was free, but how?

"Bobby, I swear if you try and stab me, I'ma be pissed." Dean said, walking eagerly to the door and knocking twice.

Bobby returned his gaze to Dean, his mouth was dropped open with amazement.

"Surprise."

"I- I dont..."

"Yea, me either." Dean said, stepping past Bobby and into the house.

Without notice a knife came soaring at Dean, he ducked in reflex

"Bobby, its me."

"My ass."

Dean grabbed a wooden chair that was placed under Bobby's office desk and held it in front of him.

"Okay, look. Just listen, please." Dean held his hands up in surrender. "Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after your wife got possessed, and... you're about the closest thing I have to a father. Bobby. It's me."

"Dean?"

"Yeah." Dean smiled. "Its me."

Just as Dean was putting the chair back, the silver knife was swung at him again.

Dean pushed Bobby out of his way and grabbed the dagger from his grip.

"Okay, If I was a shape shifter would I be able to do this?" Dean pressed the blade against his skin and dragged it across his forearm.

"Dean?" Bobby said, now sounding convinced.

"Thats what I was trying to tell you. You aren't gonna try and stab be again, are you?" Dean laughed as he stepped toward Bobby.

Bobby took him in his embrace. "It's good to see you, kid."

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam screamed in pain. Heat distrubuted every inch of his body. He was in the room again; the room that he most hated.

Oxygen was sucked out of his lungs as the fire waved around the small, trapped room. "Help! Please" he screamed scratchy, as his skin turned a dark black and fell off him.

Once the fire was done Sam slid his body down the side of the wall, waiting for the fire to return and burn off his newly restored skin.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked worriedly.

"I dont know." Bobby said, sounding guilty.

"What do you mean you dont know? You were supposed to look out for him."

"Dean I did! I tried, but these last few months haven't been very easy for us."

"That's no excuse, Bobby. Im out of hell, I shouldn't be. God I swear if he did something Im- Im going to kill him."

"Dean calm down, we'll figure it out, alright? But you need to calm down. Breathe."

Dean listened to the old mans voice as it coaxed him. He slowed his breathing. Bobby placed a hand on his back and then quickly got up and handed him a beer.  
>"We'll figure it out, we always do."<p>

"Thanks Bobby."

Dean stood up with his beer gripped in his right hand. With his other hand, he anxiously ran it over his mouth.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

_"Dean, why does daddy hunt monsters?" 6 year old Sam asked, as he fiddled with his power ranger on the small motel floor; zooming it around in the air, as if it was flying._

_"Because dad likes to save people, he's a superhero."_

_"Oh, thats so cool. Are you a Superhero, D?"_

_Dean smiled warmly as he watched his brother move around the floor, bouncing his power ranger off random pieces of furniture._

_"Yea Sammy, I'm a superhero."_

_"Am I a superhero?" Sam asked, he stopped playing and looked at his brother, dazed with excitement._

_"Sure Sammy, you're a superhero." Dean replied, ruffling his brother short, greasy hair._

_"Dean, but what if I get hurt trying to save someone?" Sam's voice was now filled with worry when he leaned against the couch._

_"That wont happen, because I wont let it. I'm always going to look out for you, okay?"_

_"Me too D. I'm not going to let any monsters ever get to you." Sam said as he ran to his brother and wrapped his arms around him while nuzzling his head against his warm chest._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I just thought I should let you all know that I wont be following the transcript for much longer, I'm just trying to get things moving along. I hope this chapter was alright, sorry it couldn't be longer, I have a really big math test to do tomorrow and I need to study. I already wrote chapter 4 and I'm really proud of it. There's also a bit of Emily's back story and why she sold her soul, so be expecting that :*<strong>

**Please Review, cause they make me realllly happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Emily, you alright?" Sam asked, as Emily was thrown into the cell. She landed forcedly on her hands.

"I'm alright, I guess..." Blood covered her entire body but she wasn't bleeding; not anymore at least. She shook with fear as she scooted herself to the wall.

"Hey um, can I ask you something?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Sure."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Why'd I do what?" Emily shot back.

"Why'd you sell your soul?"

"Oh, well its a long story." Emily replied calmly.

"We have time, I mean we are in hell for christ's sake."

Emily laughed, as she wiped the blood that was traveling to her chin away.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

_"Emily, mum is very sick. They are doing everything they can, but it's not looking too good. She's lost a lot of blood and hasn't awoken yet from her coma." The young man patted Emily on the shoulder. "They provide counselors, those are people who can help young children like you with loss" He stated with a smile, continuing to comfort her as best as he could._

_"No, no I don't want a counselor, I just want mum." The 7 year old cried desperately into her hands, hoping it could somehow bring her mother back, but it didn't._

_The brother took the frightened child in his arms as he rubbed small circles on her back. "Emily, listen to me, it's going to be okay. God is watching out for us." He pulled her from his grip and stared into her hazel eyes convincingly. He pushed her long, flowy black hair behind her ears as he returned her to his embrace._

_They both seemed to sit there for hours; crying and telling each other it would all be alright. It was going to be a long night because the doctors had said they couldn't see their mother yet._

_"Emily, I'm going to go get some coffee, will you be alight here, or do you want to come with me?" He asked._

_"No, I'll be alright," Her young, innocent voice replied with a hiccup._

_Emily traced her fingers over the odd lines in her hands, she hoped her brother was right- she hoped God was watching out for them and that He wouldn't let anything bad happen to their mum._

_Emily was shook out of her thoughts when an older women walked up to her. "Emily?" The woman asked, as she stepped towards Emily._

_"Are you my mums doctor?" She asked instantly._

_"No honey, but I can help your mom." The 20 year old told Emily._

_"Really?" Emily was sounding much more excited now, as she jumped from her chair and examined the woman._

_"Yea." Her voice was kind, and filled with sincerity. "And all I would do is come by in a few years a pick something up."_

_"What would you pick up? I don't have any money..." The child was now confused as she raised her right eyebrow._

_"Oh, don't worry about that now dear. So how about it, would you like your mother back?"_

_"I want that more than anything."_

_"Alright sweetie than we have a deal, but I need your word you wont tell anyone. Can you do that?"_

_Emily nodded happily, and then the older woman disappeared right before her eyes._

_"Hey Emily." Her brother commented, as he held a cup of coffee in his hand and a juice pack in his other._

_"I brought you something to drink, just in case you were thirsty."_

_"Thank you," She replied smiling, and taking the juice from his hand. She was so filled with joy that of course, her 16 year old brother would notice. He knew her better than he knew himself._

_"Why are you in such a good mood, silly?" Her brother asked, messing with her hair._

_"Well there was this lady," Emily stopped when she remembered that she was told not to tell. "No reason," She continued._

_"Haha alright then, well Im glad to see you happy."_

_Emily had fallen asleep on her brothers lap, when a doctor appeared with a bright smile that stretched all the way to his ears._

_"Mr. Smith, Zachary?"_

_The boy picked his sister up from his lap and placed her back on the coat that he provided for a pillow, while he talked to the doctor._

_"Is- Is she going to be okay?"_

_"She's better than that. She awoke from her coma and seems to be stable and healthy, I'd call it a miracle!"_

_"When, can we see her?"_

_"Right now, if you want."_

_"Oh thank you, just let me get my sister."_

_Zachary walked over to his sister and held her in his arms as he grabbed his backpack and swung it over his shoulder._

_"If you would just follow me." The doctor said with his hand in front of him._

_The brother followed, and they soon found them self in their mothers room. She was sleeping, but she looked healthy and not in pain._

_Zachary placed his sister on the small couch that was across the room, then walked over to his mom and sat on the chair next to her._

_After some time he soon fell asleep, knowing everything was going to be okay._

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Where the hell is that kid?" Dean asked Bobby, after searching the motel room where Sam used to be.

"Got me, and why is all of his stuff still here?"

Dean sighed, as rubbed his fingers through his hair. "I'm worried about him. Gosh Bobby, what if he got me out of there? I don't know what I would do if that was the case."

"Calm down kid, maybe he's out at a bar or something. I'm sure he's fine."

"Yea, I hope you're right. Alright, lets go check out that bar down the road, maybe he's there." Dean replied still not sounding convinced.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Do you ever dream?" Emily asked Sam, who's head rested back on his shoulders.

"Sometimes..."

"What do you dream about?"

"Home, I dream of home, and my brother, and just being a family again."

Emily didn't reply, and an awkward silence fell around them.

"What do you dream about?" Sam finally asked.

"My mum, my brother. I miss them so much."

"You have a brother?"

"Yea, well I had a brother... He found me you know."

Sam propped his head against the wall now, as he looked sadly into the young girls eyes.

"He found me dead on the floor, all cut up and bloody, just the way the hounds left me. He was supposed to take me shopping for my 16th birthday. I had no idea that all of that stuff was going to happen." Emily began to cry silently.

"I- I'm sorry Emily, you didn't deserve that."  
>Emily didn't reply to Sam's comment, and that made him wonder if maybe the girl thought she did deserve it.<p>

"He was gonna get married, I was supposed to be the flower girl. Gosh, I was so excited."

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Have you seen this guy?" Dean asked holding a picture up to the bar tender, who stood cleaning the glasses.

"Yea. I seen him, he seemed like a mess too."

Dean lit up with hope, maybe his brother was okay. "Uhh, when did you see him?" Dean asked eagerly.

"A few days ago, why, whats it to you?"

"He's my brother, did you see which way he went?"

"No sorry," The lady smacked her gum around in her mouth. "But you could ask Fred, they were hanging out." the lady pointed to a middle aged man who was playing pool across the room from him.

"Thanks." Dean replied as he walked over to him.

"Hey, excuse me, you've seen this guy, right?" Dean asked holding up Sam's photo.

"Oh yea. Sam right, why?"

"Well he's missing, do you know where he might be?"

"Uh yea, he said he had to take care of some business at some abandoned shed, he was probably buying drugs or something." The man giggled, as he returned his gaze back to his game.

Dean and Bobby looked at each other with worry, they both knew what that place was. It was the place where crossroad demons met. "Thanks man." Dean said, before heading back to his car.

The drive to the lot felt like forever, but they finally arrived and Dean paused as he turned the ignition off. He could see something on the ground but couldn't make out what it was.

They both slammed the door and walked over to the interesting object.

"Sammy..." Dean said, as he picked up his brothers coat and a beer bottle that rested on an outdoor table. "What did you do?"

**I hoped this chapter was alright. Sorry for any grammatical or punctuality mistakes. Emily's back story was sad, I know, but it had to be done. Oh and sorry for the cliffy. Next chapter will be soon :) Reviews are love.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Where is he, where's my brother?" Dean bore on. His stare transferred from the demon to Bobby. His trembling hands could barely hold the knife, gripped tightly in his right palm.  
>The demon let out an evil laugh as he sneered into the eyes of Dean. "Oh, what's wrong Deano, Sam didn't tell you where he was going?"<br>Dean threw a hand across the mans face in disgust. This demon was going to tell him where Sam was if he liked it or not. There, of course, was that small part of his brain that told him that Sam wasn't here, but he couldn't fathom to believe it. His brother probably just wandered off with some girl. Hopefully.

"You're going to tell me where he is, now!"

"Well Dean if you must know, He's downstairs... In hell. He traded places with you." The demon laughed again as the holy water was thrown onto his burning face.

"Don't – Don't lie to me. Please." Dean was begging now. He wanted it so bad to be a lie, but how could it? Yes, demons didn't always tell the truth. Actually, they barely did, but that was in matters of fact Sam's coat on the ground where crossroad demons met their victim, so how could this be a coincidence when it was clearly obvious that Sam wasn't here anymore. Sam was gone, and he probably wasn't coming back. It's not like Dean could sell his soul for his brother again. Too many deals, the demons were done trying to help the Winchesters. So What was he supposed to do?

"So now that I've told you, are you going to let me go now?" The Demon's voice still deepened with sarcasm.

"No, I don't think so," Dean replied as he brought the knife back.

"You promised-" but before he could finish the knife dug into his heart.

"I lied" Dean pulled the knife out. He was so mad at Sam, but he knew why he did it. He was positive that if he ever managed to get Sam out that he wouldn't be in very good condition considering the fact that he was probably being tortured right now, and you can't recover from that.

It must have been a deal Sam made, though cause he barely remembered hell, he just remembered how it felt. And all that pain, it was unbearable.

"I'll go burn the body, why don't you get some rest." Bobby said sincerely. He was really starting to worry about the kid, ever since he got back, he barely slept, barely ate. In fact, he barely even talked.

"Yeah, okay." Dean replied, but he wasn't going to. He just needed to get away from everything for a while. So he walked upstairs, in the room he used to share with Sam whenever they visited Bobby when they were younger, and began to break down. Dean barely cried, but knowing what Sam was going through right now almost tore him apart.

* * *

><p>The chains tightened around his bruised, and swollen neck. He couldn't breathe, but oh, how he wanted to. Sam tried to take his mind elsewhere, maybe if he thought of his brother or something that the pain would etch away for a little while. Maybe somehow he could just forget, but Sam was getting tired, he was almost giving up.<p>

Was he going to die again, and where would he go from here if that was the case? Maybe his soul would be at rest. At that instant thought, Sam prayed to whomever might be listening; begging for this to finally kill him. And just as Sam's eyes began to roll in the back of his head, the chain was released so he was sent falling to the floor, gasping for breath.

Sam closed his eyes in relief, but also disappointment. He was glad he didn't have to go through that anymore, but he wished he could have just left, and not have to be in agony anymore.

A man appeared in front of the cage that Sam was trapped in. "Oh Sam, did you really think it would be that easy, Do you really think we would just kill you again? Well, because we won't. You're always going to be here kiddo, it's just going to be you and me and some friends. Now that doesn't sound that bad, so why in the hell would you want to leave?"

Sam shook as the words left Lucifers mind. How did he know what he was praying for. "I- I don't know what you're talking about," he stuttered,

"Oh, don't be such a baby, Sam. I heard you praying, begging for peace. You don't get that here silly." And with that he walked away, leaving Sam in fear once again. He knew Lucifer was right, but he wished there was some other higher power to save him from all this. Cause as much as he deserved this, he really didn't want to endure it anymore.

* * *

><p>"Sammy, why did you have to do that? I'm your big brother, it's supposed to be me who protects you, not the other way around." Dean threw the beer bottle at the wall and he soon found himself collapsing on the floor. His body slid down the wall. He didn't know what to do. He and Bobby had been researching for months after what the demon told them, but there wasn't anything. It's like all hope was lost. "Sam, how do you expect me to do this without you?" He whispered as warm tears escaped his eyes.<p>

There was an odd voice coming from the other side of the room and defiantly did not sound like Bobby it was much younger and not as deep. It sounded so kind. "Dean Winchester?" Dean freaked out as he realized the voice wasn't made up, he stood up in a stance, eager to protect himself so he could figure out how to save Sam.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" He demanded, with the knife held in front of him.

"There is need to fear me Dean, I'm here to help you."

"Yeah, what do I need help with huh, you know nothing about me."

"That's incorrect. I know lots about you Dean. I know about your brother, Sam"

"Wait, hold on what?"

"I know about your brother,"

"Yeah, I got that, but what do you know about him. Cause I haven't told anyone about that, except for that one demon I killed, so who the hell are you?"

"My name is Castiel, I'm an angel of the Lord."

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry for the late update, I've been super busy with school and such. Here is Chapter 5 and surprise, CLIFFY! Castiel is in the story now so yay :D<br>Reviews are love :***

**Next chapter will be soon.**


End file.
